


Slipping

by Shi_no_tamashii



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_tamashii/pseuds/Shi_no_tamashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Break isn't who he says he is.<br/>There really is no better way to summarize this O.o Oneshot or introduction, your choise.</p><p>Also on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

Nothing could sooth the chaos ever present in his head. His smile never faltered even though his own mind was screaming at him. This flamboyant facade he was pulling on was tiresome but what else in the world wasn't? Break was already broken and he was glad his lifespan was already shortened by the mad hatter's contract. Did Break really live for selfish reasons like he claimed? Part of him wanted to believe that lie, but another part was telling him otherwise. His thoughts were slowely tearing him apart. When he could take no longer and feared his mask might slip, he simply stuck a lollypop in his mouth or any other sort of candy for distraction. Sugar was his drug and sorrow was what held him trapped, keeping him from living a normal life. No one could see his inner battle and for that Break was grateful. Red flames danced behind a crimson eye, fire was beautiful destruction and burning him from the inside out. No. Break wasn't broken. Break had already died when he made the contract with Albus, his first chain, an illegal one too.  
Lost in thought Break hadn't even noticed that for the first time his mask had slipped and his greatest fears came true. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was staring at his tea, looking at his reflection. Painfully aware that not only his mistress Sharon but also Reim, Oz, Gil, Alice and even Oscar were in the room with him and probably trying their best not to laugh at him. Break closed his one eye and stood, fleeing from the sitting room. Never seeing the worried eyes following out of the room, there wasn't even one person who even thought of laughing, but Break stayed oblivious to that fact. For the first time, Break had cried. Kevin had cried for his lost master but Break had nothing to cry over, no. It was Kevin who pulled off Break's mask and shattered everything he had build over the years as Xerxes Break.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be either an introduction to a new story or just an oneshot, I'm leaving the choise to you guys XD


End file.
